


Love Bites

by moonlitdrive



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, M/M, Romance, Smut, idk just take it, it's also really fluffy alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitdrive/pseuds/moonlitdrive
Summary: Dongmin finally gets a rare day to sleep in, but Bin has other plans.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marojehca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marojehca/gifts).



> i thought this was going to be short and that's why i stayed up to write it but then it became not that short and now it's 5:30am thanks self! also i haven't written in a very long time and this is unbeta'ed so i'm terribly sorry about the word salad. also i wrote this in part for my lovely @marojehca's early birthday gift who i'm sure will immediately know who i am once she sees this, hehe. also sorry about the title lmao i can never name any fic satisfactorily

Dongmin drifts in and out of a comfortable sleep. Every so often he squints at his phone - _12:43_ \- _14:25_ \- _16:02_ \- before letting it slip from his hand and dozing off again, wriggling contentedly under his thick blanket. It's so rare that he gets to sleep in late at all, let alone the entire day, and he's not going to get up for anything if he can help it.

Eventually he becomes aware of a warm shape pressed up against him and draped half across his side, a soft voice humming tunelessly into his neck as gentle lips rest against his jawline. "Helloooo," the soft voice mumbles against his skin. Dongmin smiles with his eyes closed and lets out a grunt of acknowledgement, tilting his head a little so Bin can press his face in closer. It's been so long since Dongmin has slept in the dorm with the rest of them, what with his long overnight film schedules and multiple out of town events. So Bin smooshes his nose right up into the crook of Dongmin's neck and puffs out a breath of warm air, making Dongmin snort. He's changed his mind. Catching up on sleep is great, but he wants to catch up on Bin too.

Scooting over so there's more room for Bin to come lay down, Dongmin lets Bin slide in next to him. The weather's getting colder but the room is still warm, so he shoves his blanket against the wall in a heap. Bin runs hot anyway, and cuddling with him is almost as good as a blanket most days.

They roll around contentedly for a few minutes before Bin starts to get a little restless, pressing several kisses up Dongmin's jaw. "Congrats on the awards," he murmurs, so softly that Dongmin almost feels instead of hears it.

"Thanks, Bin-ah," he says warmly. He turns his head and noses in Bin's direction, angling for a kiss. "Don't tell me you've brought me a present. Wait, don't tell me you _are_ the present."

Bin pretends to pull away in mock disgust. "Well, I was, but I forgot you have terrible morning breath. Can you even call it morning breath when it's half past four in the PM?"

Frowning, Dongmin's about to say something in response before Bin leans back in and kisses him sweetly anyway. "Yuck," Bin says impudently into the kiss, but nips him on the lip anyway and then pulls back smiling.

Bin kisses him for a little while longer and Dongmin lets himself melt into them willingly, gasping softly at the slide of their lips and tongues. It feels like for as long as they've been kissing each other, Bin's always been very good at it. Or maybe he's just very good at using his mouth. There's never time to contemplate the implications of these things when they're together, though, especially when Bin starts running his deft fingers down Dongmin's sides. His touch makes Dongmin's skin heat up as Bin slips his hands under Dongmin's shirt and presses warm palms to his flat stomach, drawing a soft sound from Dongmin's lips.

They haven't really even done much besides kiss for a while and Dongmin's already getting hard. He's always been sensitive, but that coupled with the fact that he's been so busy for so long has only made him extra responsive. Bin only smiles in response and kisses at Dongmin's jaw again, gently brushing his lips down the strong curve of his neck before nipping at the skin there. It's usually frowned upon by their stylists to show up with visible hickeys, but all it takes is some good coverage concealer to fix that before they hit the stage again. And thankfully they've got a while to go before any big performances.

Dongmin gasps at the sharp bite and the gentle suckling that follows, his fingers digging into Bin's hips, trying to tug him closer. "Please," he says simply, his throat closing around the word in desire.

Bin smirks and nudges Dongmin to sit up so he can remove the wide-necked shirt he wears to sleep before running his hands greedily down the smooth skin of Dongmin's chest. His calloused thumbs brush Dongmin's nipples and the older shivers, rushing forward hungrily to capture Bin's lips in another kiss.

Dongmin manages to wrestle Bin's shirt off too, breaking the kiss for a moment to tug the shirt up and over his head before returning to his lips. The way their lips slide is electrifying, sending sparks down his spine and straight to his cock. And the way the corner of Bin's mouth quirks amusedly against his own only amplifies the feeling.

"You're always so demanding," Bin teases, even as he pushes Dongmin down and plants one last lingering kiss on his lips before kissing and licking a trail down his chest, leaving little bruises in his wake.

"I can't help it when I'm with you," Dongmin admits, his breath hitching when Bin's teeth close lightly around his nipple. The sensations are making his head feel floaty, with a pleasant warm tingle under his skin that lights up where Bin's touching him. Bin takes his time licking and sucking til Dongmin's nipple is taut like a pebble before switching to the other side, rolling the first one between his fingers, making Dongmin squirm in pleasure. He braces his heels against the bed and thrusts his hips up involuntarily, seeking any friction at all before Bin grabs his hips and holds him down against the bed again.

"Ah ah ah, we're in no hurry, babe." The smirk is evident in Bin's voice and Dongmin wants to kiss it right off his smug face. Still, Bin slides ever lower until he's level with Dongmin's waistband, and finally he's tugging Dongmin's pants and underwear off. _Finally!_

Free from the constraints of his clothing, Dongmin's cock curves proudly upward, the tip already glistening with wetness. Bin's a tease but he's not cruel, and he knows they haven't had time to themselves in weeks and weeks. So he quickly slides his mouth over the head of Dongmin's cock and takes him down and down, nearly to the root in one practiced motion.

Dongmin has to bite the back of his hand so he won't moan out loud. It's a shame, because Bin knows Dongmin can get pretty vocal, but they don't know where the rest of their members are and Dongmin would rather _not_ be interrupted while getting laid for the first time in a month. So he stifles his moans into his hand even as he tangles his other hand in Bin's hair, the younger setting a steady rhythm as wet sounds fill the room.

After what feels like barely any time, Dongmin already feels himself approaching the edge. "A-ah, Bin, I'm--" he warns breathlessly, tugging at Bin's hair in a valiant effort to get him to slow down despite the mind-blowing pleasure his boyfriend is giving him. But Bin's not relenting, instead increasing his pace, bringing up a hand to work the base of Dongmin's cock as well, pressing a thumb up underneath his balls. Despite his best efforts to hold off and prolong their time together, Bin's too experienced and knows exactly how to get Dongmin off. Gripping Bin's hair a little too tightly, Dongmin tenses with a soft shout and comes into Bin's mouth in pulses of pleasure that wash over his entire body.

Laying back and panting heavily, Dongmin stares up at the ceiling for a long second before glancing down his body, where Bin's crawling back up looking like the cat that got the cream. (He did.) He descends upon Dongmin with a sloppy, slightly bitter-tasting kiss that yet somehow manages to still be extremely hot. The thought of tasting himself on Bin's lips like this sends a spark right down to his soft cock, making it twitch again against Bin's stomach.

Bin laughs against his mouth. "I felt that," he murmurs teasingly. Dongmin can only pull away and throw an arm over his face, his cheeks burning. It's like he's a crazy man when he's with Bin, like his body doesn't know when to stop. Insatiable.

"Oh, don't hide, baby. It's cute," Bin coos, pulling Dongmin's arm away from his face and planting two wet kisses on either cheek.

"Shut up and fuck me," Dongmin grumbles instead, shoving his hands down Bin's pants sulkily. It's almost annoying how Bin can be so composed while taking Dongmin apart. He wants Bin to lose himself too.

Bin sits back and lets Dongmin slip his shorts off, his cock bobbing up to say hi. Dongmin wraps both his hands around Bin and starts stroking him lazy but firm, making sure to rub his thumb over the head every time he comes up, pressing his thumb pad into the slit. Bin hisses and rolls his hips slowly, letting his head fall back.

They rock like this for a little while, Bin's cock hot and hard in Dongmin's hands, his breath coming shallow and quick in the quiet of the room. But Dongmin aches for something more and Bin knows it, so eventually - though it's agony to stop - he bats Dongmin's hands away and slaps at the elder's thigh, getting him to spread his legs as Bin fishes in the nightstand for some lube.

Dongmin's nearly hard again by the time Bin's settled between Dongmin's legs, stroking himself absently with one hand as he flicks the lube bottle open with the other. Dongmin's cock jumps at the familiar _snick_ of the lube cap, then he flushes with shame and want. Bin sees and smiles affectionately. "Soon, Min. Real soon now."

The first finger is always weird, but Dongmin adjusts quickly to the familiar intrusion and soon Bin's got three fingers in, a faint promise of what's to come next. Dongmin reaches out and grabs Bin's shoulders. "Now, put it in _now_ , Bin. _Now_ -"

Bin chuckles as Dongmin shifts his hips impatiently. "Jeez, babe, you know I'm not going anywhere." Still, he pulls his fingers out of Dongmin and quickly slides a condom on, slicking himself up with more lube before positioning himself at Dongmin's eager entrance.

"Fuck," Dongmin gasps as Bin pushes in, a constant, slow pressure that builds to a satisfying fullness before pulling back out in a long stroke that touches every inch of him inside. Bin's frowning in concentration, biting his lip as he presses back into Dongmin's ass, almost overwhelmed by the heat that engulfs his cock with every thrust. It's been so long that he's not sure he can hold out for too long either.

Eventually Bin finds his pace and Dongmin's got his ankles over Bin's shoulders, his hands gripping Bin's thick upper arms. Bin's breathing heavy, his thrusts growing irregular, and Dongmin surges up to kiss him again.

"I'm close," Bin bites out, and Dongmin hums in approval. He reaches down to stroke himself as Bin's hips begin to stutter, a quiet groan leaving his lips as his abs clench and he comes with a few final thrusts that brush up against Dongmin's prostate. Dongmin follows soon after, his second orgasm less intense but somehow almost more satisfying because he's filled to the brim with Bin.

Bin holds himself up for one more lingering kiss before pulling out and collapsing to the side, his tired arms draped nonchalantly over Dongmin's similarly limp form. Dongmin holds him loosely as he noses into the side of his head, enjoying the heavy comfort of Bin's weight on top of him. He can almost imagine Bin purring in contentment.

Shortly after and before Dongmin can fall back asleep, Bin cleans him up with some wet tissues and tiptoes out of the room to get some spare clothes. There's no point laying about naked in the dorm if they're not actively fucking - sooner or later someone will knock or even worse, barge in without notice, and then run back out screaming about an eyeful.

A little later Bin comes out of the bathroom down the hall and slips back into Dongmin's bedroom, having grabbed a hoodie from the laundry hamper. Dongmin's dragged his blanket back up the bed and is lying under it in a heap, his hair sticking out in tufts. Bin feels a rush of affection surge through him and reaches for Dongmin's phone, unlocking it and pulling up a camera filter app at random.

He sidles up to the bed and tugs the blanket down, revealing Dongmin's tousled head. "Let's give Aroha something to scream about," Bin says jauntily, flipping the camera to selfie mode. Dongmin, pliant and a little dazed, complies and sits up a little, though he's careful to make sure the blanket doesn't slip down past his collarbones. One of the hickeys from earlier is vaguely visible at the curve of his neck, but Bin hopes the filter will wash it out. They're giving Aroha something to scream about, not something to land them in the ER with heart attacks.

Covering the camera with his thumb for a second, Bin glances over to check that Dongmin's halfway decent (as if) before moving his hand and showing their faces. Dongmin's squinting cutely, looking like a sleepy kitten even without the cat ears and tail that the filter adds, and Bin feels the sudden urge to bite him. Even though he already has. Many times. "Have you eaten?" he asks innocently instead, to which Dongmin replies a beat later with a sleepy-sounding "I have". Bin tries to nod sagely for all of three seconds before they're snickering, then making faces to try and stop laughing.

The 20 second video capture ends and Dongmin shoves Bin in the shoulder indignantly, suppressing his own laughter. " _Have you eaten??_ You little shit! Who's the one doing the eating here?"

Bin rolls out of the way with a victorious cackle to make sure the video is saved. "What! You've already told them I'm delicious."

"I can't believe you remember that."

"Well believe me, _they_ remember it."

Dongmin groans. "It wasn't even in Korean!"

Bin looks up at him smugly from where he's writing the tweet that will go with the video. "Fans forget nothing, Min. Remember that next time you call me delicious on stage." Dongmin lurches at him from where he's sprawled out on the bed and Bin only narrowly escapes, leaping out of the way while holding the phone up precariously. "Hey! This is _your_ phone you're about to make me drop!"

Dongmin's eyes widen in disapproval. "How dare you use _my_ phone to post that!" Cackling even more loudly, Bin zips out of the room as Dongmin finally fights his way out of his blanket. "Get back here!"

A shriek is heard from outside in the hall. Most likely Myungjun has discovered their latest tweet. Rolling his eyes, Dongmin drags on some clothes and sidles out the door. Maybe if he's sneaky enough he can hide in the bathroom and let Bin deal with MJ and Jinwoo's hooting and hollering. But even so, a soft smile teases at the corners of his mouth. He's home.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i couldn't stop thinking about that one [video](https://twitter.com/offclASTRO/status/1047417917388681216) binu tweeted earlier today, thanks for ruining my life you lil monsters. also if you look closely it looks as if dongmin has a hickey on his neck/shoulder haha. it might be from something else but it's not a shadow at any rate :P anyway hope you enjoyed reading this even if it was written in two and a half hours in the middle of the night because i didn't want to sleep!!


End file.
